Sloth Bear
The small sloth bear (Melursus ursinus) is unique amongst the bears, as insects are its main food source. It has a long, shaggy, coat with particularly long hair over the shoulders, and is typically black, although some individuals with cinnamon or reddish coats have been seen. A distinctive pale whitish or cream marking on the chest forms a ‘U’ or ‘Y’ shape, and the relatively long, mobile muzzle is also pale in colour. The snout of the sloth bear, along with its bare lips, and lack of upper incisors, are adaptations for its insect-based diet. The front feet are turned inwards and have large and slightly curved ivory-coloured claws for digging. Roles * It played Mama Odie in The Doe and the Puffball * It played Giant Eland in The Tiger King 2: Simba's Pride * It played Liliensternus in Animal King (Dinosaur King) *It played Cookie in Asian Animal Illusion Gallery Sloth-bear.jpg SlothBear.JPG Slothbear-001.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2510.jpg|The Jungle Book (1967) Baloo (The Jungle Book).jpg Baloo.jpg Sloth_Bear.png Zebras On the Ark.jpg Bagga.jpg BTKB Sloth Bear.jpeg Sloth Bear WOZ.png sloth-bear-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Columbus Zoo Indian Bear.png Baloo the Sloth Bear.png Star_meets_Sloth_Bear.png|Star vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Stafford the Sloth Bear.jpeg Dingo pictures king-of-the-animals black bear.jpg Toledo Zoo Sloth Bear.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Sloth Bear.png Schleich sloth bear.jpg Stanley Griff meets Sloth Bear.png Ursidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Indian mammals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Sloth Bear.png Omaha Zoo Sloth Bear.png Mm-1929-11-15-bear.png Smithsonian Zoo Sloth Bear.png Sloth Bear ZTX.JPG Riley and Elycia meets Indian Sloth Bear.jpg Books 1D63288A-3ABC-4534-B54F-744AD60A065E.jpeg 64074F7B-5175-4992-858C-90EA21D08B5B.jpeg 4A5608A4-A0D1-414F-BEA4-6032FCB27B1E.jpeg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg D5E2D321-13C4-463C-A335-C7265DBECCC5.jpeg 40358F24-E661-46AC-940D-7351653AC785.jpeg See Also * Brown Bear * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Asian Black Bear * Spectacled Bear * Sun Bear * Giant Panda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Bears Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:In the Beginning Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Monkey Kingdom Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Why Why Why Are Orangutans Hairy Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals